


Uncharted Tomb Raider

by x103femke



Category: Lara Croft - Fandom, Uncharted
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-27 18:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x103femke/pseuds/x103femke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first story and english is not my first language so sorry for that</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story and english is not my first language so sorry for that

Why ? Elena asked to Nathan.  
Why did you have to do this? She cried.  
Because I wanted to and it's my life Elena!! And i'm not going to do something else because you want that! Nathan screamed in her face.  
I hate you!! Elena screamed. You know what I'm going to leave. No no I'm not you going to leave this is my house!! Fine I'll get my bags end leave. Nathan whispered. 

 

Chapter 1

It was a few days ago when he left Elena and he still want to go back to her and say sorry. But she doesn't answer her phone or answer on Facebook. He was broken from all this mess and want to clean it up but he couldn't it was to much. He knew he did the wrong thing he wasn't even thinking about it when he said those words to her. But he always wanted to be right. Stupid ego. He thought by his self. Someone knocked on the hotel door and he opend it. It was Sully. Hey Nate how are you. He asked friendly. You know it. Nathan said. I've got something new for you. What is it? Nathan said surprised. Well there is this girl in England who is searching for something big. I'm not going on a date. I know it isn't a date it's a project. No I'm not going. You don't even know who she is. Who is it? Well her name is Lara Croft she is a great archaeologists. I'll think about it. Okay did you already have eaten. No not yet. Okay we are going out diner. Fine where we going. Oh forget the name but I know where it is. My car is in the garage you want to ride? Sure. 

When they were entering the restaurant he saw Chloe with a friend from her he didn't know. Hey how are you girls? Sully asked them. Fine thanks Sully and you? Chloe says to him. Good we were just going to eat something. You can sit with us Sullivan. The girl said with a British accent. Sure thanks. Sully answerd her. But please call me Sully I feel old when you're saying Sullivan. She laughed. Ofcourse you do. Hey Nate. Chloe said. Is that the guy you talked about? The British girl asked to Chloe . Yes that's him. You are Lara Croft right? Nathan asked the girl. Yup so you are Nathan Drake I guess. Yeah that's right. So you are the famous archeologist? That's true. Where are you staying? Nathan asked her. At Chloe's house. She answered him. Nice. Chloe interrupt them. Do you want something to drink? Sure a beer would be fine. Okay what about that project? Lara Croft asked. Oh yeah I don't know about that yet and I don't know if I'm going to join you. Ooh okay Chloe said you are really good in your work. Lara said disappointed. Yeah maybe a little to good. Why? Nevermind. Okay then. Lets go eat something. Sully overed. Sure. Chloe said. After they have eaten they go Sully's house. Shall we watch a movie? Nate asked. I think I'm heading home. Lara said when no one answered Nathan. Oke I'll bring you. Chloe said. Then I come back because I want to discuss something with you Nathan. Okay whatever. Nathan said. 

When Chloe came back alone Nathan asked her: what you want to talk about? Well about that project you and Lara can do but you didn't want to why? Because I just broke up with Elena and I still don't know why I broke up with her. You argued alot. That's not an excuse to not do that project with her. Well it is because... I just don't what that okay. Do I even have a choice? Nathan asked her. Yes you have but then you miss a really good experience and you don't find new things. And besides that she has verry good connections and I'm sure she'll give you a lot of money when it's done. Yeah sure she will but I don't want that I just want Elena back. Nathan said sadly. I know you want her back but that is going to be verry hard and sometimes you have to let it go Nate. Chloe said to him. Fine I will try but if I don't like it anymore than I stop okay. Nathan said clearly to Chloe. Fine I'll call Lara to say that she can pack her bags.


	2. chapter 2

Nathan sat in this private jet that you only see in movies. So this is yours? He asked to Lara. Yup this is mine you like it? Yeah it's something different. I'm sure you only flew with the economy class. Yup but that food is nice though. Well this is better I'm sure you will like it. By the way where are we flying to? Greece. Chloe didn't tell you? Lara asked surprised. No she didn't mention anything. Aah okay well it's in Greece and it's a myth about a bull in a lybarint. You know that story? Uuhm I guess. Okay well they think they found the underground lybarint. So we're looking for that. It sounds fun. Nathan said sarcastic. Most of the time it is. Lara said to him.

After a few hours of flying in the private jet they we're finally there. So this is the place from the bull? Yeah you see all those people over there? Lara asked. Yeah why? I'm going to talk to them to see if we're able to go inside there. Lara said. Sure go ahead. Nathan said to her. Well you're going to stay here. Why? Because they don't know you yet. Fine I'll stay here. Don't ruin anything understand? Yeah understand. He said childish. When she walked away Nathan saw a rocky statue and walked towards it. What is this he thought by him self and touched it. The head from the statue fell on the ground. Crap that wasn't supposed to happen. A moment later Lara came back and said: we can go inside but... I said to you you didn't may touch anything! Yeah sorry about that. Nathan!! That isn't funny! Sorry what did you say we can go inside? Yes I go inside and look for answers and you go to the hotel. What why ? Because you broke that statue already and I don't want you to break more stuff around here. I'll be right behind you! Nathan complained. Fine but if you break anything it doesn't matter what I'll send you back to Chloe. Wow sorry I promise I don't break anything at all. Okay good are you ready to go inside? Yeah I'm ready. Good. When they walked towards the people Lara asked something to the man in Greek and the man pointed to the forest. Okay. Lara said. We need to get the jeep, it's over there, can you drive? Yeah duhh. Good you driving. When they we're driving trough the forest Lara asked. So tell something about yourself. Well my name is Nathan Drake. Nathan started. I'm an American and I love history and treasures. And you like to break things. Lara joked. That was an accident. I'm just joking. Lara said fast. Okay tell me something about yourself. Nathan said to change the subject. Well I'm Lara Croft daughter of Lord Henshingly Richard Croft and I'm an archeologist. Look there it is. Lara said while pointing at a big cave. Nathan parked the jeep next to a big tree. Let's go inside. Nathan said while jumping out the jeep. Do you have your flashlight? Yup. Good let's go inside. What was that. Nathan asked when they are inside. What was what? Gunshots run!! Nathan shouted. They runned deeper the cave in. Then there was a bright light for a few seconds followed by a loud noise. BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM. Darkness


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

What was that? Nathan asked.  
I don't know, put on your flashlight. Lara said.  
Okay, this isn't good. We're trapped!! Nathan shouted.  
Stay calm Nathan! Lara said. We have to find something to get out of here. Look, point the flashlight over there. Lara said while pointing at a big hole in the wall. Maybe we can go through there. Nathan walked towards the hole. That's way to small even for you. Can we make it bigger? I don't have anything to make it bigger. Lara said. Well it couldn't get any better. Nathan said sarcastic. Are you claustrophobic? Lara asked.  
No, not yet. Why you asking?  
Well now we got plenty of time to get to know each other. Lara said.  
Haha now that's funny. Nathan said.  
We are going to sit here for a while if we haven't got anything to break the walls with. Lara told Nathan. Fine. Nathan said and he sat down on the ground. I never should've go with you.   
Don't blame me, Chloe said that you wanted some time to forget Elena and she asked me. I could've done this on my own but she begged me to take you with me.   
Really? Nathan said suprised. She asked you to help me forget about Elena? Why would she?   
I don't know and who is Elena she said she would told me but she didn't. Lara said.  
She was the love of my life. But we argued and she got hurt and she left.  
That's the story.  
So what are you going to do now?  
I don't know.   
Then Lara here phone ranged.  
You had your phone with you all the time?? Nathan screamed.  
I didn't know until now.  
Really? You reallz didn't know?   
Are you freaking serious?  
Yes, I am Nathan. And that is not going to change when you're screaming at me.  
Now let me take the phone.  
Hi, Lara speaking.  
Ooh hey Chloe how are you?  
I'm fine and Nathan too.  
Yeah well about that. We're trapped in a cave and I can't find anything to get us out of here. Can you send some help?  
Really! Yes. Yes. Thank you Chloe. See you later. Bye.  
Chloe is sending some help so we'll be probably out by tomorrow


End file.
